pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas Flynn
__NOEDITSECTION__ Basic Info Phineas is the main, red-headed brother of the Flynn-Fletcher Family. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his step brother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. The series concerns Phineas's attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do every day of the summer vacation. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. In the 2020s, twenty years after they built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Phineas earns an award presented to him in Switzerland. Prior to that, either he or Ferb married Isabella, as she was introduced to Candace's future children as "Aunt Isabella". Which of the two married her was not stated ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). The adult version of him was never seen but was mentioned, like Ferb's adult version. Relationships Candace Flynn Phineas's older sister who likes to have control over him and Ferb, but she loves her brothers. She attempts to "Bust" both Phineas and Ferb on several occasions. Ferb Fletcher Ferb is Phineas's stepbrother and best friend. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Phineas is Isabella's crush, whom she believes she will marry one day. Phineas is extremely oblivious to Isabella's feelings for him. In Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, it is confirmed that there is a fifty-fifty chance that he may marry Isabella. Stacy Hirano Phineas has a crush on her in the episode "Monty and Dallelah"; Stacy and him get on well on the canon series ("Put that Putter Away"). Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series Phineas and Ferb Vs Binary Bard He and Ferb hunt for Binary Bard from Poptropica. Celestial Feelings He reveals his feelings for Isabella, leading her to reveal hers for him. He is Captain Phineas Flynn of the'' [[USS Phineas (PF-01)|''USS Phineas]]. If Summer Only Lasted One Day He takes Isabella into a holodeck, where he spends a romantic catching-up time with her. An Interplexing Future He leads an attack on a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz with the help of Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, and the adult versions of themselves. Being that this story is 4 years after If Summer Only Lasted One Day, Phineas is also officially Isabella's boyfriend. The Terran Empire He resumes his role as Captain Phineas Flynn of the USS Phineas to fight off parallel universe counterparts from a planetary empire known as the Terran Empire. He refuses to kill his parallel when Isabella reminds him of the forgiveness she showed Doofenshmirtz in An Interplexing Future. A New Star is Born He once again leads Meap's fleet, but this time, it's against the Terran Empire and Emperor Doofenshmirtz himself with the help of his alternate self from that universe. He frequently reminds his parallel not to think with vengeful intent, even in the face of a fierce battle. Love's Full Blossom He proposes to Isabella on April 15th, 2025. Their wedding is on Jue 14th of that same year. To open their wedding reception, they go up to one of earth's new drydocks to christen the new USS Phineas (PF-01-A). Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri Phineas and his crew leave with the USS Phineas-A to Alpha Centauri (on his wedding anniversary in 2030), the first time any Terran has left the solar system in years; they go the fifth planet of Alpha Centauri B, which Phineas, Ferb, and Buford go down to to explore. Phineas is taken from his away team along with his wife Isabella to a sem-arid desert planet by a powerfull being known as S'lar; they fight Mitch and a Sorunon reptilian, defeating them. S'lar then returns Phineas and Isabella to the planet of the Thoroni (the native aliens) after being impressed by Phineas' unwillingness to kill the Sorunon. Once back at earth, proper first contact is made by the Thononi and Soruna at TerraFleet headquarters. His son Christopher (Chris) Flynn is introduced as being 4 years old by this time. Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia t is revealed that Phineas has rejected people's urges that he become the first officer of TerraFleet, despite him being the founder and leader of the organization. Meanwhile, his children, Chris and Erica Flynn, go to the park with their friends to reenact classic Stumpleberry Finkbat magic duels. However, S'lar gets involved and takes the kids to an arena to fight monsters; Phineas and Isabella step in and order him to stop, to which he decides instead to recreate the Across the 2nd Dimension battle for Danville. He and Isabella are rejuvinated to their 11-year-old selves, along with all their friends (who are brought in later and suddenly), and fight alongside their children and friends' children. Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love Phineas goes to Paris with his wife Isabella, where they spend a romantic time together for a couple of days. Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels A new enemy species is introduced: the Karons. After a disastrous first contact in late 2038, an atrocity committed on earth by a probe of theirs in 2039, and various battles fought against them, the Planetary Federation is born, made up of Terrans (people of earth), Species 1 (Meap's species), the Thoroni, Soruna, V'malnons, T'larans, and I'lin. The First and Second Battles of H'pal make Phineas and the Phineas-A even more famous. In 2040, Phineas leads the allied ships to Losurae, an outlying Terran-V'malnon colony that a Karon fleet moves in on to attack. In the midst of battle, the Phineas and Liberty go to intercept a Karon vessel that is reported to be headed towards the Sol System (earth's solar system). The two are ambushed in a nebula not far from Losurae by General Ch'nok's experimental dreadnought, the IKS K'lathak. The UIS P'lax (and I'lin ship) and the UTS Gerod (a T'laran ship) come to aid, but are eventually disabled, along with the USS Liberty. Eventually, a small ship with Phineas' kids and their friends comes to aid (the Platypus Flyer), helping to take on the K'lathak. After severe damage is inflicted on both ships, General Ch'nok activates his ship's self-destruct sequence, intending to take the Phineas''with it. Ferb secretly goes down to engineering, makes repairs to the main reactor unprotected, allowing the ship to barely escape. When Baljeet and Holly call Phineas down to engineering, he goes and finds Ferb dying in the chanber. Being unable to go in, Phineas is the last one to talk to Ferb before he collapses. An hour later, in sickbay, after Ferb's fate is determined to be a bleak one even if he survives; S'lar appears and says that he can be saved and restored to his former healthy state... Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb Phineas takes the ''Phineas-A through a transwarp wormhole created by S'lar, which takes them across space to [[Unnamed Planet (Tiberius64)|the planet where Phineas and Isabella had their semi-romantic time in Celestial Feelings]]; he reveals it to have metaphasic radiation in the atmosphere, as well as plants with medicinal properties, and has Phineas, Isabella, and Buford take the Captain's Yacht down to begin Ferb's recovery process; the following day, they are called back up to the ship, where they are soon attacked by a Karon Bird-of-Prey far from home (5,000 lightyears away from Karon space). Phineas uses the Phineas-A's self-destruct to kill the Karon crew after tricking them to beam over while he and the skeleton crew are on the planet's surface; Phineas fights the Karon captain to the death, beams up to the stolen Karon vessel, and they take it back through the wormhole into V'malnon space; they take Ferb to a V'malnon medical base, where he is fully revived. Later that year, on New Year's Eve (just before the start of 2041), he christens the new Regal-Class ''USS Phineas Flynn'' (PF-01-B). Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College This story is a prequel to the Ad Astra Series, coming even before Love's Full Blossom. The day after his college graduation party, Phineas goes out for breakfast at Paul Bunyan's with Ferb and Isabella, where he gets his idea to overhaul the Flynn-Fletcher Academy in 2021. He mediates a civil war among the agents of the OWCA, who were divided in joining Phineas himself to become a global security force later tha year. On September 7th, 2021, he is interviewed on Fox News on the O'Reilly Factor about where his dividing line between hero and vigilante is when trying to make the world a better place. On August 23rd, 2022, he signs the TerraFleet Charter, along with Ferb, Isabella, Perry, and Meap to symbolize the cooperation of all species. The Survivors Phineas settles a conflict involving the escape of his children, their friends, and a group of runaway kids from abusive homes known as "The Survivors", from TerraFleet forces about to detain them in space. He later speaks on behalf of The Survivors and their cause, also helping them with the leagl matters of them choosing their new custodies (summer of 2038) As Long As You Love Me So... On Christmas Eve of 2025, six months after Phineas and Isabella's wedding, the two are stuck at home as a fierce snow storm prevents them from travel and knocks out power city-wide. They stay together and enjoy each other's company indoors well through Christmas Eve and into the early part of Christmas Day. Phineas has Isabella open a gift with a baby red platypus, which they name Tommy. Isabella, in turn, reveals that she's 3 months pregnant (with Chris, their soon-to-be first child). Kingdom Hearts 3D Phineas is the partner of Sora in Kingdom Hearts 3D Sora and Phineas defeat the Dr Doofenshmiritz Heartless. KH rules (talk) 20:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) 'Warning This Page is Not Related to Other Stories' In this episode, Phineas meets User Jathew's version of the future. He meets his daughter Rachel and now they have to stop a paradox. 'Return of the Disk' In this episode, he and Ferb are busted by Candace and finds out Perry is a secret agent and fights a league of villins, including: Darth Vader, Mitch, Doc Ock, the Joker, and Khaka Peu Peu, Xemnas to name a few. 'Super Kids' In this episode, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Thaddeus are exposed to radiation and develop superpowers. While Phineas and the gang become a group of superheroes, Thaddeus plots to rule the world... 'It's Not the End!' In this story by, Phineas gains the superpowers of Wolverine from the X-Men. 'Phineas and Bart' In this story, he meets the Simpsons and his step-brother Ferb falls in love with Lisa and then he and Bart get the idea to plan a date for them. 'The Lean Mean Brain Machine' In this story, Phineas switches brains with RHF. both Patrica and her twin sister's also accidentally switch brains as well. 'Super Phinio Bros.' He stars in this crossover with his step-brother. Phineas and Ferb go to school Phineas and Ferb are back in school, where they meet their new (old) friend Travis. 'Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer' He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. 'Phineas and Isabella's Birthday' In this fan episode, he and Isabella share a birthday party. The truth about Phineas Flynn Phineas is revealing his history to everyone. Phineas & Ferb: Bakugan Phineas uses Drago (Fusion Dragonoid) to battle opponents. He seems to be intrested in the lengend of Dragonoid Destroyer. 'Aftermath' Patricia and her siblings first return in the episode of'' Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer'' "The Phinettes STRIKE AGAIN!" Now voiced by Danielle Panabaker, Patricia and Phineas reunited and as seen, Patricia has three children named Katrina, Phineas the second, and Hattie. She was engaged to Thaddeus, but Thaddeus only wanted her family fortune ($750,000,000) and get her arrested so he can have the money to himself. Eventually Phineas dressed like Patricia by wearing a wig and the wedding dress she was supposed to wear. Patricia then she met up with Issac, and got married, and became his adopted son Pabalo's mother. Before that, Florence married Gerland and it was mentioned that Adam married Jennifer Jones. 'Alternate' In another version of Phineas's world, he has hated her since they have met. Even though they had been born on the same day and they almost look alike, Patricia cheats on Phineas by going through Phineas's papers and changing all the answers to wrong. Phineas is also allergic to the smell of cheese, and Patricia brings cheese perfume and sprays it on her whenever she comes by. Although Phineas is friends with Florence, Florence is very offended by Phineas hating Patricia. The bad thing is, Patricia doesn't know he hates her, and she has had a crush on him since first grade. Phineas loves Isabella, which makes Patricia jealous. In the episode "30% Less Flynn", he tries to make Patricia eat 12 boxes of Phineas's candy (read 30% Less Flynn for more info). This version is a little mean since I have autism and maybe that's the problem with me and Wikipedia and sometime get upset, angry, and/or sad when my routine is interrupted and stuff see the video on Brainpop. Any questions ask in the discussion pageThe Ferbette 21:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz' Phineas is the main protagonist and of the game and is controlled by player one as he sets out to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over Danville and the world. 'Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer' Phineas worries that his summer fun will come to an end when summer reaches it's last day, so he and his friends set to find the island of the stone of miracles, to wish for an endless summer. After Phineas saves Isabella from falling down a gorge, they begin to get closer. When the kids fight the robot wished by Doofensmirtz, Isabella is captured which forces Phineas to destroy the stone which keeps the robot alive. Phineas says to Isabella that he may have done some cool things, but she was his best adventure ever, Phineas goes back to school with Isabella as a girlfriend, and he ends the movie by saying "Oh well, there's always next year." 'The Truth About Ferb Fletcher' Phineas meets Ferb when Ferb moves to Danville after narrowly escaping a mad dictator who takes over Britain. The two quickly become best friends, and then stepbrothers when Linda and Lawrence get married. Years later, Phineas (along with Emily, Isabella, and others) must help Ferb reclaim his rightful throne as King of Britain. 'The Adventures of Phineas Flynn' Phineas is an adventurous young boy who always is looking for adventure with his friends. 'Phineas and Ferb: A New Beginning:' In this story, Phineas marries Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and they have three kids named Adrian, Marie, and Julia. Phineas owns his own company called Flynn and Co., and is very famous around Danville. He is the uncle of Ferb and Emily's children, Thomas, David, and Elisabeth Fletcher. [[Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!|'Disney's Phineas and Ferb in: What a Dream!']] Phineas and Ferb think about having another do nothing day. Once they start to do nothing they start to fall asleep and things get bad. So they wake up in a Enchanted Danville and meet Candace. She tells them Dr. Doofensmirtz became Dicator by making everybody in Danville minions. So it's up to Phineas Ferb and Candace to start thinking and stop Dr. Doofensmirtz! This is apart of The Phineas and Ferb Adventures. 'Now or Nothing' Phineas tells a story that actually happened. 'Who wants to win a date' Phineas competes to win a date with isabella 'Phineas' Greatest Game' Phineas becomes a pro-football player. 'The Story of Jacob Greenfish' Phineas meets Jacob and is one of the main characters. 'Dear Diary' He will have a entry in this. 'New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!' He is the main character in Roads's series. He voluntarily turns EVO by drinking active nanites in one episode, but, later, gets changed back. 'Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast)' Phineas has developed a crush on Lisa Lansigan and has become his team leader. He doesn't believe what people are saying Candace is doing, he doesn't even believe Ferb. He lost his leader role in Cubarama. He is now in the Final 10. He learns of Isabella's crush in Spain In The Butt. He was eliminated in Beijing Chris McLean when e couldn't find a peanut. He left with a bloody mouth, black eye, broken foot, broken leg, and bleeding hands. He was rooting for Lisa in the finals. He won no Invincibilities The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Phineas appear, along with Ferb and they planning a Party and invite Sonic, Mario, Homer Simpson and Mickey Mouse. The Greatest Space Quest Ever Phineas is one of the main characters he is a pilot who has served with his brother Ferb in the space war against Doofenshmirtz for 11 years. He is one of the 7 chosen ones to save the universe. Camp Phineas Series Phineas is the founder of this camp and the camp director. His siblings and his friends attend the camp. The Rise of Doofenshmirtz Phineas is a scientist who is against Doofenshmirtz, after he has taken control of the Tri-State area. Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure He leads a ragtag group of heroes to defeat Fullmetal Bison from taking over the universe. His weapons are the Omni-blade, the Multi-Tool Shield, and the Long Range Laser Blaster. Phin Wars He is the protagonist, Phineas Skywalker. TotalDramaRox97's Series Phineas meets a kid named Connor. Phineas sees Connor as a friend until Connor shows a rude and annoying attitude but he doesnt dislike him he is only neutral. Phineas will go to Connor for help in The Phineas Games after he is selected to go into a battle to the death. He surprisingly killed Jaques and Josef for attacking 2 Fireside Girls. He will participate with Ferb in a race around the world and did well the first leg and fell behind the second. He knows that Connor is a truly nice person but doenst show it The Song of Flames Phineas is the main protagonist of the fanfic. He teams up with legendary Pokemon Reshiram to defeat Doofenshmirtz and Zekrom three years after the death of the Pikachu princess. The Bitterness Trilogy Phineas's alternate self is one of the main protagonists. He is a member of the Resistance and is usually battling alternate Heinz (Except for most of the first book). In Book I, Phineas turns evil after a tragic event and tries to get revenge on Heinz. Later, he learns that if he doesn't let go of his hate, it will destroy him, so he gives up the fight and turns good again. In Book II, Phineas keeps trying to convince Candace to come back to the good side. Finally, Candace turns good again when she saves Phineas's life. In Book III, a few things that happen are: Phineas tries to commit suicide (only for Ferb to stop him), he fights a psycho killer, and he turns thirteen. Il Est En Amour Phineas stars with Morgan in this tragic love story, where he finds his true love, but it starts to go tragic when they are invited to Morgan's Uncle Heinz (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) and Morgan has to choose between her beloved uncle or her true love Phineas. She chooses both and launches herself to the streets below, killing herself. When Ferb and Candace make a machine to bring her back, she has to move back to Canada. That Cat Phineas starts reading the series Warrior Cats , then decides he wants a pet cat. He chooses a black and white tabby, but Perry figures out the cat is another agent sent to kill him.﻿ The Pack Phineas accidentally absorbs a wolf mixture, and turns into a werewolf. Then, he joins a pack of wolves in the forest and has to adjust to his new life. Soon, he tries to communicate with his friends to make an antidote. The Pack 2: Vampire Attack Phineas is back in school, but bad things are happening and everyone but him and Ferb are turning into vampires! The List of Secrets Phineas appeara in The List of Secrets as the protangonist. When the story begins, he discovers that scientist hav discovered a brand new planet and decideds to go there with Ferb. He prevents Isabella from going to moniter their status, but he is really doing it to protect Isabella. He runs into Mitch and Meap on the planet and just barely escapes the planet before Mitch blows it up. Thanks to the list of secrets though he discovers Isabella's crush and gets angry, causing a misunderstading. Later he starts having vivid dreams about the future, with him being overlord and him destroying the world. He later finds out from Meap that touching the list of secrets caused the enzyme on it to seep into his skin, slowly turning him insane. He gets angry with Isabella and nearly kills Meap and injures Isabella. Later, when an invasion begins, Phineas gets captured along with Isabella, Ferb, Mitch and Meap. They discover that The Masked Man is Phineas from the future, as evil overlord. They escape and Phineas rekindles his relationship with Isabella after Meap's death. He prevents himself participating in the final battle because of his condition. But when the clock strikes 6, Phineas gets taken over by insanity, and destorys The Masked Man's army, but tries to kill his friends. Isabella proclaimation of her love for him. Snaps him out of it though. Phineas and Isabella start fighting The Masked Man, but Isabella is stabbed. This caused The Masked Man's oen destruction. Phineas then kisses Isabella before she dies, and then goes back in time to prevent their meeting, thus saving her life. At the end, the new Phineas (thanks to the time change) puts "find" on Isabella's picture and hangs it up on his "to do" list. Phineas and Ferb V.S. Poptropica The boys go to Poptropica. The Neverending Story (PF EDITION) Phineas is sent to England for an exchange student program and goes from the over-imaginative lying triangle-headed supernerd of King Henry Elementray to a hero. Phineas & Ferb:Next Summer Phineas gets a new zip jumper,& in episode 6,Isabella reveals her feelings to him,so they dating. thebigfoot1's Series Mystery Shock! Part 1 and 2 In this episode, Phineas and Ferb drive to Washington D.C. and meet Dipper and Mabel along the way. During a thunder strike, he switches bodies with Dipper! It is also revealed in this episode that Isabella likes Dipper and Dipper likes her. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Phineas takes a lead role in just about all the stories, his main Digimon partner is Shoutmon and, he's a real fan of Sonic. Phineas has shown a crush on Isabella, even in one chapter of Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World he says he's in love with Isabella, but he says "what's said in a zone, stays in that zone. Later Phineas becomes the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers. Ranger Powers File:Zeo_Ranger_VI-_Red.png|Zeo Ranger V Red File:Red_Turbo_Ranger.png|Red Turbo Ranger File:Red_Space_Ranger.png|Red Space Ranger File:Red_Lost_Galaxy_Ranger.png|Red Lost Galaxy Ranger File:Orion_Red.jpg|Orion Red File:Red_Samurai_Ranger.jpg|Red Samurai Ranger File:Mega_Mode_Red.jpg|Mega Mode Red File:Super_Red.jpg|Super Red File:Super_Mega_Red.jpg|Super Mega Red File:Shark_Attack_Red.jpg|Shark Attack Red File:Mega_Shark_Red.jpg|Mega Shark File:Shogun_Red.png|Shogun Red File:Black_Dino_Ranger.jpg|Black Dino Thunder Ranger File:Super_Dino_Black.jpg|Super Dino Black Digimon Collection *Shoutmon (Lead Partner) *Ballistamon *Dorulumon *Starmon *Pickmons *Cutemon *Beelzemon *Spadamon *Jijimon *Lillymon *Rapidmon *Deckerdramon (Shares with Ferb) *Grademon *Olegmon *Apollomon *Aldamon Full page: Phineas Flynn's Collection Perry Runs Away! Phineas takes Ferb,Isabella and Candace into the future so they know how bad it will be since Ruler Doof took over the world. Phineas, Ferb, and Danny Power Hour Phineas and Ferb build a machine that takes them into the Danny Phantom Universe. Disney's Phineas and Ferb's Journey to the Center of the Earth-istic Adventure He drives to Dunkin Donuts to get some donuts and some coffee. He and the gang get lost in the center of the earth. Phineas and Ferb (film) Phineas is the main protagonist of this musically Summer-filled adventure when he, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Major Monogram are teleported to somewhere very distant and must find their way back to Danville. Phineas is usually an optimistic all the way, but throughout the first bits of the movie, Phineas is angry, somewhat irritated, and slightly annoyed when he finds out that Perry is a secret agent. As the movie progresses, however, he lightens up and eventually loves the fact that Perry is more than he seems in an "epic" way. Like in the series, Phineas is constantly building inventions with his stepbrother Ferb, even helping Dr. Doofenshmirtz build or plan out -inators multiple times. Phineas and Ferb's Greatest Chronicles Phineas is the one of the main characters of the Greatest Chronicles, where he is a freshman student along with his brother, Ferb and his classmates, The Gang, including his crush and finally her girlfriend, Isabella. He is an enthusiastic man and also, have a musical side of his personality. It is also revealed that he will marry Isabella and have a daughter named Jasmine Shaina. It is also revealed that he will be a inventor, engineer, and the CEO of his company, the Flynn-Starex Company. Phineas Flynn and the Olympians (movie and novel crossover) Phineas is the one of the main protagonists, the son of Poseidon, one of the descendants of the Big Three (including her sister), and one of the leaders of Camp Half-Blood. His relationship with one of his friends, Isabella, is unclear because of their rivalry (because Phineas is the son of Poseidon while Isabella is the daughter of Athena, and according to the myths, Poseidon and Athena are having some sort of rivalry) but somehow, Phineas have fallen in-love at her (stay tuned for more information on this). S.A.F. Serial Phineas will have a major role in the S.A.F. Serial, though mainly as an antagonist during the second arc. Future Phineas is stated to be receiving an award in Switzerland in "Quantum Boogaloo" and is implied to have married Isabella (then again, it may have been Ferb, as lampshaded by Candace). Gallery Main article: Phineas Flynn/Gallery Category:Riot! Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Waterruff Boys Category:Boyz! Category:Superheroes Category:Firefly Boys Category:Fanon Works Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Mink Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Canon Character Category:Ginger images Category:Citizens of Danville Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Carl: College Years Category:Carl: College Years - The Movie Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Buford's Band Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Troop Leaders Category:Perry the Platypus (TV series) Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:TerraFleet Category:Heroes Category:Heros